Curd Jürgens
'Curd Jürgens '''war ein deutsch-österreichischer Schauspieler. Bekannt wurde er vor allem durch seine Rolle als Karl Stromberg in Der Spion der mich liebte. Biografie Jürgens wuchs in großbürgerlichen Verhältnissen mit zwei älteren Schwestern, Jeanette und Marguerite, in Berlin auf. Nach seinem Schulabschluss arbeitete Jürgens als Journalist beim Berliner "8-Uhr-Abendblatt". Gleichzeitig nahm er Schauspielunterricht. 1944 stand er für den Film ''Wiener Mädeln vor der Kamera. Unmittelbar nach Drehschluss kam er in ein Arbeitslager, da er sich mit dem Bruder des Gestapochefs Kaltenbrunner angelegt hatte. Er konnte jedoch kurz darauf fliehen und entging der Verfolgung. Nach dem Krieg arbeitete er für das Straubinger Stadttheater und das Pariser Hébertot-Theater. Auch versuchte er sich als Regisseur und Drehbuchautor, war damit jedoch nicht erfolgreich. Curd Jürgens lebte bereits in Wien, bevor er 1946 die österreichische Staatsbürgerschaft annahm. Grund dafür war, dass er als Deutscher nicht mit dem Burgtheater in die Schweiz einreisen hätte dürfen. Er war fünfmal verheiratet: mit den Schauspielerinnen Lulu Basler (1938), Judith Holzmeister (1947) und Eva Bartok (1955), mit Simone Bicheron (1958) und mit Margie Schmitz (1978). Jürgens liebte den Luxus. So besaß er in den Pariser Champs-Elysées ein Luxus-Appartement und in Zürich "ein paar Bürohäuser". Er hatte mehrere Wohnsitze, in denen es jeweils eigenes Personal gab, unter anderem in Wien, Südfrankreich, der Schweiz, in Deutschland und auf den Bahamas. Seit 1967 hatte er mehrere Herzoperationen. Dennoch änderte er seinen Lebensstil mit üppigem Essen, Trinken und Rauchen nicht. Im Dezember 1981 spielte er einen Herzkranken in der Verfilmung des Romans Collins. Seine letzte große Rolle war in Teheran 43. Er starb, bevor die deutsche Filmfassung fertiggestellt werden konnte, an Multiorganversagen in Wien. Seine Rolle wurde daher nachsynchronisiert. Er wurde in Wien in einem Ehrengrab beigesetzt. Eine Ehrenformation der österreichischen Luftwaffe flog über sein Grab und es hatten sich etwa 3 000 Fans versammelt. Filmografie *1935: Königswalzer *1936: Familienparade *1936: Die Unbekannte *1937: Liebe kann lügen *1937: Zu neuen Ufern *1937: Tango Notturno *1939: Die gute alte Zeit (Kurzfilm) *1939: Salonwagen E 417 *1940: Weltrekord im Seitensprung *1940: Herz ohne Heimat *1940: Operette *1942: Stimme des Herzens *1942: Wen die Götter lieben *1943: Frauen sind keine Engel *1943: Ein glücklicher Mensch *1944: Eine kleine Sommermelodie *1944: Ein Blick zurück *1944/1949: Wiener Mädeln (Überläufer) *1948: Das singende Haus *1948: Hin und her *1948: Der Engel mit der Posaune *1948: An klingenden Ufern *1948: The Mozart Story *1948: Du darfst mich nicht verlassen (Verlorenes Rennen) *1949: Kinder der Liebe (Das Kuckucksei) *1949: Der himmlische Walzer *1949: Lambert fühlt sich bedroht *1949: Hexen *1950: Prämien auf den Tod (auch Regie) *1950: Der Schuß durchs Fenster *1950: Gute Nacht, Mary *1950: Küssen ist keine Sünd *1950: Eine seltene Geliebte *1951: Ein Lächeln im Sturm *1951: Geheimnis einer Ehe *1951: Der schweigende Mund *1951: Gangsterpremiere (auch Regie) *1952: Haus des Lebens *1952: Knall und Fall als Hochstapler *1952: 1. April 2000 *1952: Du bist die Rose vom Wörthersee *1953: Praterherzen *1953: Man nennt es Liebe *1953: Musik bei Nacht *1953: Der letzte Walzer *1953: Alles für Papa *1954: Meines Vaters Pferde *1954: Eine Frau von heute *1954: Rummelplatz der Liebe *1954: Gefangene der Liebe (Gefangene der Ehe) *1954: Orientexpress (Orient Express) *1954: Das Bekenntnis der Ina Kahr *1955: Du bist die Richtige *1955: Des Teufels General *1955: Liebe ohne Illusion *1955: Die Ratten *1955: Die Helden sind müde (Les Héros sont fatigués) *1955: Du mein stilles Tal *1955: Teufel in Seide *1956: Die goldene Brücke *1956: Ohne Dich wird es Nacht (auch Regie) *1956: ... und immer lockt das Weib (Et Dieu … créa la femme) *1956: Der Kurier des Zaren (Michel Strogoff) *1957: Bitter war der Sieg (Bitter Victory) *1957: Auge um Auge (Œil pour œil) *1957: Spione am Werk (Les Espions) *1957: Duell im Atlantik (The Enemy Below) *1957: Die schwarze Sklavin (Tamango) *1958: London ruft Nordpol (Londra chiama Polo Nord) *1958: Männer über Vierzig (This Happy Feeling) *1958: Jakobowsky und der Oberst (Me and the Colonel) *1958: Die Herberge zur 6. Glückseligkeit (The Inn of the Sixth Happiness) *1958: Der Schinderhannes *1959: Der Sturm bricht los (Il vento si alza) *1959: Der blaue Engel *1959: Fähre nach Hongkong (Ferry to Hong Kong) *1959: Katja, die ungekrönte Kaiserin (Katia) *1959: Wernher von Braun – Ich greife nach den Sternen (Wernher von Braun) *1960: Schachnovelle *1960: Gustav Adolfs Page *1961: Bankraub in der Rue Latour (auch Regie) *1961: Oberst Strogoff (Le Triomphe de Michel Strogoff) *1962: Die Dreigroschenoper *1962: Verwirrung (Il disordine) *1962: Der längste Tag (The Longest Day) *1962: The Dick Powell Show: The Great Anatole (TV) *1963: Flucht der weißen Hengste (Miracle of the White Stallions) *1963: Berlin-Melodie (TV) *1963: Ohne Moral (Of Love and Desire) *1963: Ein Schloß in Schweden (Château en Suède) *1964: The DuPont Show of the Week (TV-Serie, eine Folge) *1964: Hide and Seek *1964: Begegnung in Salzburg *1964: Bis unter die Haut (Les Parias de la gloire) *1964: Das Verlangen (Psyche 59) *1965: DM-Killer *1965: Lord Jim *1965: Liebeskarussell Das Liebeskarussell *1966: Spiel um Schmuck (TV-Serie, auch Regie) *1966: Zwei Girls vom roten Stern *1966: Der Kongreß amüsiert sich *1966: Das Geheimnis der gelben Mönche *1966: Blüten, Gauner und die Nacht von Nizza (Le Jardinier d’Argenteuil) *1966: Der schwarze Freitag (TV) *1967: Solo für O.N.C.E.L. (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.) (TV-Serie zwei Folgen) *1967: Die Karate Killer (The Karate Killers) *1967: Der Lügner und die Nonne *1967: ... und morgen fahrt ihr zur Hölle (Dalle Ardenne all’inferno) *1968: Der rote Faden (Le Fil rouge) (TV) *1968: Keine Rosen für OSS 117 (Niente rose per OSS 117) *1968: Die Schlacht an der Neretva (Bitka na Neretvi) *1968: Der Arzt von St. Pauli *1968: Babeck (TV-Serie, drei Folgen) *1969: Mörder GmbH (The Assassination Bureau) *1969: Die zum Teufel gehen (La legione dei dannati) *1969: Auf der Reeperbahn nachts um halb eins *1969: Luftschlacht um England (The Battle of Britain) *1970: Ohrfeigen *1970: Das Stundenhotel von St. Pauli *1970: Die schmutzigen Helden von Yucca (The Invincible Six) *1970: Hello-Goodbye *1970: Der Pfarrer von St. Pauli *1970: Cannabis – Engel der Gewalt (Cannabis) *1970: Millionen nach Maß *1971: Mephisto-Walzer (The Mephisto Waltz) *1971: Käpt’n Rauhbein aus St. Pauli *1971: Bitterer Whisky (Fieras sin jaula) *1971: Nikolaus und Alexandra (Nicholas and Alexandra) *1971: Kill! *1972: Wie bitte werde ich ein Held? (À la guerre comme à la guerre) *1972, 1973: Der Kommissar (TV-Serie, zwei Folgen) *1973: Katohi (TV-Serie) *1973: In der Schlinge des Teufels (The Vault of Horror) *1973: Profession: Aventuriers *1973: 3. November 1973 (TV) *1974: Weiche Betten, harte Schlachten (Soft Beds, Hard Battles) *1974: Radiografia di una Svastika *1974: Galileo *1974: Fall of Eagles (TV-Serie, zwei Folgen) *1974: Cocktail Don Jaime (TV) *1974: Les flocons rouges (TV) *1974: Fräulein Else (TV) *1975: La lunga strada senza polvere *1975: Die gelbe Nachtigall (TV) *1975: Cagliostro *1975: Derrick (TV-Serie, Folge Madeira) *1975: Der zweite Frühling *1976: Povero Cristo *1976: Auch Mimosen wollen blühen *1976: Ab morgen sind wir reich und ehrlich *1976: Die verrückten Reichen (Folies bourgeoises) *1977: La Foire (TV) *1977: James Bond 007 – Der Spion, der mich liebte (The Spy Who Loved Me) *1978: Missile X – Geheimauftrag Neutronenbombe *1978: Tatort: Rot – rot – tot (TV-Reihe) *1978: Schöner Gigolo, armer Gigolo *1979: Berggasse 19 (TV) *1979: Steiner – Das Eiserne Kreuz II *1979: Golden Girl (Goldengirl) *1979: La Gueule de l’autre *1980: Warum die UFOs unseren Salat klauen *1980: The Sleep of Death *1981: Teheran 43 *1981: Collin (TV) *1982: Agent in eigener Sache (Smiley’s People) (TV-Serie, zwei Folgen) Kategorie:Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Person